Rules for Players
This page lays out the expectations we have of our players. If you are looking for the mechanics of the game (calls, talents, etc.), please look at: Creating a character We reserve the right to refuse your booking for any reason. Equality and Diversity Policy We are using the Snakepit Games model for our E&D policy, written by Doug McGregor. It can be found at this link: >clicky< The Short Version You must not: * Discriminate against others based on out-of-character attributes * Use derogatory or bigoted language based on out-of-character attributes * Sexually harass other participants * Make references to certain unacceptable themes * Become so drunk that you are unable to roleplay safely * Smoke or vape in an inconsiderate manner * Use illegal substances * Film or photograph others without their consent * Interfere with another participant’s belongings or mobility aids * Attempt to shrug off responsibility for your actions. If you break this policy, we can: * Offer you a warning and/or discuss the situation with you * Ban you from attending future events * Ask you to leave the event * Share certain information with other organisers, at our discretion * Take legal action, if the situation is sufficiently serious We will: * Take all complaints seriously * Keep your information confidential, especially around complaints * Aim to provide any reasonable adjustment needed to improve accessibility Unacceptable themes * Sexual assault or abuse (especially of minors) * Sexism * Real-world war stories * Real-world racism * Homophobia * Transphobia Roleplaying Naturally, we expect you to stay in character while in IC areas. This means you do what your character would do. However, please remember that there are limits. If you feel that your character concept would encourage you to break the E&D policy, or reduce the amount of fun that others can have, then it is time to rethink your character concept. The purpose of the game is to create a good story and have fun with everyone. If you go around killing everybody's characters without any reason beyond your character being a mass murderer, you will ruin the fun for others. If you hoard plot information and items, and gate-keep other players from having fun, that is Not Cool. Accessibility Accessibility is not only the responsibility of the organisers and refs, but also of the players. We are committed to making the game as accessible as we can, and as such there are a number of rules that players should be aware of. The most important of which is this: Do not touch somebody's mobility aids, medication, or similar without permission. Consider it an extension of their body. This includes moving a walking stick, hanging things on a wheelchair, moving a wheelchair, and so on. If it ain't yours, don't touch it. There will be a workshop on accessibility before the game. More information can be found on: Accessibility Noise We ask that you are mindful about the noise. The venue consists of two rooms with a hallway, and 50 people speaking even at normal volume can very get loud. It is tempting in such circumstances to then talk louder, which results in somebody else speaking louder, and so on. Please do not play a character who screams at every opportunity. Screaming in response to horror or drama is fine. Screaming for fun is not. Smoking and Vaping The designated smoking area is out the front of the building to the left, not directly in front of the door. Be considerate. Photography Photos of players other than yourself may only be taken by photographers authorised by the organiser. This ensures that all photographers follow rules such as deleting photos of people who do not want their photos taken, images down upon request, and so on. We cannot avoid taking photos of specific people due to the size and layout of the venue. We can, however, ensure that any photos of you are deleted and seen by nobody except the photographer. When a set of photos is uploaded to social media they are subject to the following rules: * Tag people responsibly (usually just yourself, and others you know don't mind) * Takedown on request. * If you repost it anywhere, such as for your profile picture, credit the photographer and game it was taken at. * If unsure, ask the photographer. Alcohol You are only allowed a small amount of real-world alcohol. We don't want people to be drunk at our games, because that reduces the safety of the game. If you are tipsy and trip over somebody's mobility aid, that could result in a serious injury. You may also forget or be unable to comply with the no-contact rule of the game. Furthermore, many people feel uncomfortable around those who have been drinking - some of the crew included. If we suspect you are drinking real alcohol, we will check to make sure you don't intend to have much. Minors Due to content, our games are suitable for those aged 18+. However, those aged 13 years or older may be allowed to come if accompanied by a paying adult. These players require special permission from the organiser, so please contact us if this is the case. Category:Mechanics